


Fresh and New

by TinyToxicBoxes



Series: Lost [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Love You, Life is worth it, Other, Self Harm, don't be a sean, please, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes
Summary: WARNING:This chapter has light depictions of selfharm. If you are not able to read it at all, I will explain to you in comments if you like.If you want someone to talk to, you can reach me in the comments, at my Quotev @.IrishMeatballs and my Wattpad @.1HateMyS3LFI've been through plenty and am still dealing with severe depression and anxiety and other issues, so I hope I can help you if you need itIf you wish for professional services there are hotlines out there to talk to you if you feel the need to self-harm, are contemplating suicide and more. Please reach out and get yourself help.And, if you know someone who is struggling with suicidal thoughts or is self harming or is starving themselves, whatever it may be, please reach out to them as well. Many people hide their demons because they're ashamed or are scared, please let them know that they can trust you.I love you all, I value you all. Even if you don't feel like others don't care, don't believe it. If someone who doesn't even know you says they love you, then please know that others do too. People sometimes have a hard time showing emotion, especially love. Just please understand that you are loved and have worth. You are beautiful and amazing.





	Fresh and New

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter has light depictions of selfharm. If you are not able to read it at all, I will explain to you in comments if you like.  
> If you want someone to talk to, you can reach me in the comments, at my Quotev @.IrishMeatballs and my Wattpad @.1HateMyS3LF  
> I've been through plenty and am still dealing with severe depression and anxiety and other issues, so I hope I can help you if you need it  
> If you wish for professional services there are hotlines out there to talk to you if you feel the need to self-harm, are contemplating suicide and more. Please reach out and get yourself help.  
> And, if you know someone who is struggling with suicidal thoughts or is self harming or is starving themselves, whatever it may be, please reach out to them as well. Many people hide their demons because they're ashamed or are scared, please let them know that they can trust you.  
> I love you all, I value you all. Even if you don't feel like others don't care, don't believe it. If someone who doesn't even know you says they love you, then please know that others do too. People sometimes have a hard time showing emotion, especially love. Just please understand that you are loved and have worth. You are beautiful and amazing.

I was horrified when I saw them. I couldn't fucking believe it. And it only made me hate myself even more! How did this slide right under my nose? Fucking chemistry.. That damn boring class! The only thing I liked about it was that I sat next to Felix. That beautiful fucking angel. 

We were taking notes, like normal. It was a boring lecture, just like any other, so I looked over at Felix. He was very focused, such a good noodle. Damn those eyes and that hair that he constantly had to push out of his face. And fuck that nose and his beautiful skin. No matter the self-neglect, he was still so perfect. My eyes traveled down his clothed shoulder and watched his pencil scribble down terms that I didn't care for. Maybe I should start writing. Before I could tear my eyes away, Felix pushed up his sleeve to write easier and my eyes widened.

Down and across his wrist were several scars. Some were fresh and bright red and other were falling into his skin shade. I couldn't look away now. Why the fuck would he do this? How could someone hurt such a beautiful person? Especially themselves! I covered my mouth and finally looked away. Felix pushed his sleeve back down as we put our journals away. Did he really not care if someone saw? We all threw our bags on and headed to the door. My mind was racing with many thoughts. What do I do? What do I say to him? 

I followed him closely out of class and to our next. "Felix!" I said, a bit louder than expected. He jumped slightly and turned around. He had this terrified look in his eyes, as if I would hit him. Never. 

"Yeah?" He shakily asked, gasping for air before speaking.

"I-" I stopped. What do I say? I was at lost for words. Holy fuck, his voice. God, he made me so sad. He looked and sounded so scared. While it was cute, it was scared me. What happened to him? "In science, I- We were taking notes and I," I couldn't do it. I was too scared. How would he react? He doesn't even know me. "Uhh, nevermind. M-Maybe later, I'll see in class." I quickly smiled before walking ahead and left. I seriously need to get this under control! HE needs helpa nd I can't fucking man up enough and do it! 

I can't let him keep hurting himself. I have to protect him.

Obviously, I'm not doing a good enough job.


End file.
